This invention relates to a pocket pouch of the type used to hold pencils, pens, and the like, in a shirt pocket while protecting the fabric of the shirt from being marked by the pencils. In particular, it relates to an improved pocket pouch, having hook and loop closure means to fit snugly around pens and pencils and hold them, as well as coins, and other small items more firmly and securely in place in the pouch.
Protective pouches, as used heretofore, have included a backing sheet of flexible plastic, slightly narrower than a typical shirt pocket and long enough to extend from the bottom of the pocket to above the top of it. A front sheet of the same width, but less height, is aligned with the lower part of the backing sheet and sealed to it along the vertical edges and the bottom edge to form a pouch closed at three sides. A flap is attached to the front sheet in such a way as to extend over the top edge of the pocket and be pulled toward the pocket by the natural resilience of the front sheet and the attached edge of the flat, thereby holding the edge of the pocket securely to keep the pouch in place in it. These pouches are typically made of polyethylene or a similar plastic material that is relatively smooth, so that when pencils without clips, as well as other small items, are put in it, they can easily slide out if the person wearing the pouch in his shirt pocket bends over far enough, or removes the pouch and turns it upside down to retrieve a particular item from it.